


路索|#对视#沉默与海浪

by tiggertusm



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggertusm/pseuds/tiggertusm
Summary: 这艘船上没有人会拒绝船长合理的请求，但只有索隆，他会答应船长所有的请求。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 3





	路索|#对视#沉默与海浪

‣路飞×索隆  
关于船长先生与他的剑士的故事。

“偷偷汹涌不语的海  
恋人们私奔的终点”

这艘船上没有人会拒绝船长合理的请求，  
但只有索隆，他会答应船长所有的请求。

：

已经很久没有经历过这样的战斗了。

大部分找上门来叫嚣挑衅的家伙，索隆只当他们是不知天高地厚的杂碎。通常情况下，连船长都不用出手，就能随意解决掉——这一次不一样。与海军本部中将的死战所带来的伤痕还未完全愈合，索隆闻到了腹卷绑带处渗透出隐约的血腥味。他感觉到自己的腹部像在被烈火灼烧，连同喉齿间都满是腥甜的味道。绑带和着血与伤口的摩挲黏在一起湿漉得难受，此时此刻只想将身体蜷缩陷入短暂的麻痹。

是的，很疼。

剑士也并非钢铁之躯，只是相较于常人有着更高的意志力。意志力不能缓解疼痛，寒流海域的来袭，旧伤复发的撕扯，都让原本伤口的痛苦感成倍增加。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，这个从未偏离本心的男人，每一次战斗都抱着非胜即死的决心展开死斗。他后来总是在赢，赢得酣畅淋漓、赢得尽兴至极，自始至终皆以世界第一剑豪的意志向前行进。

船医总是说，船上的这群家伙以消耗生命为代价进行每一次决斗，即使已经到了“捡回一条命”的地步仍然死不悔改。路飞是、索隆和山治也是……到最后竟然连乌索普都是这样。不过从来把没人将乔巴的话放在心上，他们依旧保持着我行我素的战斗风格…“事到临头，这也是没办法的事嘛。”乌索普对此做出了这样的回应。

至于索隆，他从来都坚持着宁愿战死，也绝不败降的信念。

“没什么大不了的，即便是死。”

索隆对于死亡这一点毫无畏惧，倘若去了鬼门关，估计也得和阎王死战一场比拼个高下胜负来都不服输。幸好他足够幸运，伙伴们总是能在第一时间发现他。上次是乔巴、再上次是乌索普…这次是路飞。通常情况下，路飞应该是和索隆一起被扛回来的那一个。然而这场意料之外的恶战让伙伴们精疲力竭，耗光了全部的力气。

船长受了太重太重的伤，他摇摇晃晃地一步一步向前走，走了好远，好像从烈日当空走到了黄昏余暮。仅仅为了用最后剩余的意识回收所有丧失战力的船员。

索隆直愣愣地盯着天空发呆，漫无目的地数着万里无云飞过了几只飞鸟，在烈日下等待着死亡的征召。

路飞那家伙…赢了吗？还活着吗？

一直到熟悉的草帽遮盖了眼前大部分刺眼日照，索隆终于安心地闭上眼睛，他将孤注一掷的信任全部置身于船长。用沙哑的嗓音低低地说了声“麻烦你了，船长。”再也撑不住耷拉下来的眼皮，沉沉睡去。路飞一定会把他带回去的，这点毋庸置疑。

只要船长来了，他就不会横尸荒野的。

距离船医所嘱咐更替绑带的时间已经过了很久，依照常理，索隆不会无视乔巴的医嘱。某种意义上来说，他“自诩”是最遵循医嘱的船员之一，虽然从来没有一次听进过乔巴“伤口还没愈合不要强行训练”的忠言。不过迅速愈合伤口对紧接着的高强度训练的确有好处，至少不会因为伤口撕裂而再次麻烦到船医。罗罗诺亚·索隆，这个意志坚定的男人，除了在昏迷不醒的状态下，即使是重伤缠身也从未放弃过任何一天的训练。他总是在瞭望塔上毫无怨言地挥剑，背负着沉重的哑铃修行，那是成为「世界第一」的必经之路。

今夜的海风很柔和，浪也拍得极温柔。扑面而来的倦意笼罩了剑士先生，他很困了，几乎就要睁不开眼睛。腹部的疼痛还没完全消失，已经很久没能好好睡上一觉了。这片海域的风有些凉意，依稀记得航海士提醒着再前方一些的岛屿是冬季。厨子难得好心肠地为他温了热酒，看在卷眉毛的家伙也同样身负重伤不惜性命，索隆也没什么和他争斗的力气，含糊不明地朝他道了句谢。不过伤半好之后的山治，身上尼古丁的味道比以往更重了，索隆被烟味呛得轻咳了几下。随着每一次的咳嗽，伤口处就隐隐作痛，逼得索隆忍不住低声咒骂。

索隆总觉得自己做了一个很长的梦。

兴许与裹挟在海风里的醉意相关，这是一个模糊的、黏腻的、又不太真实的梦。他想起了束缚在烈日下的邪恶、歪门邪道的海贼邀请、临刑前的枪决命令，以及恶魔般的二选一抉择。于是为了履行还未完成的约定，做出改变其一生的决定：“与其在这里死掉，不如就当海贼吧。” ……成为海贼啊，他好像已经当了很久的海贼了，三年？还是四年？总之过了很久了。

后来者给予了他们很多额外附加的头衔，比如海军眼中十恶不赦的通缉犯、海贼猎人们牟取暴利的最佳选择、再譬如罕见的仰慕者，像巴托洛米奥。不过外界的因素从未影响过草帽海贼团本身，大概也是因为他们的船长是个没心没肺的乐天派吧。

今晚是大战过后举行宴会的日子，娜美也绝不会为了节约经费阻拦这场全船默认的派对。于是这一天就变成了那群家伙们最开怀的日子，庆祝战斗的胜利、庆幸伙伴们的存活。海军军舰一直紧紧跟随，周围的小岛似乎都听到了海贼的风声，彻底封锁了码头。

在岸边停靠后的篝火晚宴计划算是彻底泡汤，不过即使是在桑尼号上，能吃到足量的烤肉咋咋呼呼地大闹一场。仅仅是这一点，路飞也足够快活一晚上了。

索隆很少慢条斯理地喝酒，相比起品酒，他更多的时候宁愿猛灌一口烈酒入喉，高浓度酒精在唇齿喉间的炙热灼烧让他有仍然真正活在世上的真切。然而温酒是很适合小口抿着喝的，他难得按照饮酒的正确方式来，依然是为了遵循乔巴的医嘱，在伤好之前都不能喝得太尽兴。

从前他习惯于孤身独行，野兽埋伏于黑暗一隅等待着捕获猎物的时机，鲜少有被他人关怀的时刻。于是现在，他心安理得地接受船员为他安排的事物。就比如说值夜班，大家在有事时都不约而同地选择找索隆更换排班时间，因为他在这件事上从没提过哪怕一次拒绝的话。

透过重重叠影，暖黄色的光笼罩在船长身上，路飞被刚出炉的烤肉烫的上蹿下跳，紧接着耀武扬威地炫耀着自己吃到了最大的一块烤肉，就好像幼稚园的小孩向别的小孩炫耀着自己得到了最甜的糖。

过于招摇的动作幅度引来了娜美的重拳，随着“咚”的一声，路飞的脑袋上又肿起了巨大的包。“神奇气爽神清气爽”娜美拍了拍手，露出了轻松解决问题后狡黠的笑。于是桑尼号上又传来了乌索普惊呼“恶魔”之类的话，如此反复。这群家伙还真是千年难得一变。“觉得寂寞吗？”罗宾不知是什么时候注意到索隆孤身一人倚靠在光影照不到的角落的。“想让路飞注意到你吗？”索隆没有给予她任何回应，无论是肯定还是否定。

何况根本哪一种都不是吧。

如果尝试和全船最敏锐的女性对弈辩驳，只会被抓到更多漏洞而得不到任何好处，索隆早就意识到这点，所以选择保持缄默。再说，倘若她真想知道这个问题问题的答案，根本无需得到当事人的回答就能心知肚明。罗宾不再追问了，她似乎已经得到了想要的结果。他也懒得继续应付这棘手的话题，就算她猜到了，索隆也不担心这个擅于保守秘密的女人会大张旗鼓地散播消息。

热闹终会归于沉静，恍然间甲板上就只留路飞和索隆两个人，大抵是不愿糟蹋了这短暂的平静时光。他们默契地选择缄默，并默许了对方的存在。夹杂着倦惰与困乏，或许还有些酒精慢慢浮上大脑的醉意，夜晚被混沌不明的海水紧紧包裹，潮湿的空气席卷而来，晦涩的情感在这样的夜里袒露无疑。

路飞坐在船头，独自仰着脑袋看向天空，并不知道究竟是在赏月观星，还是纯粹的发呆。暖色的月光将其整个人淹没，剑士就这样沉默地看着船长的背影，慢慢地享受着酒精的驱使。

海浪卷着小卷儿，一波冲击着另一波，轻轻拍打着船身，为彻底静谧的夜增添一些细小的破绽。大约过了半晌，路飞终于侧过身来，将视线望向独坐在月光阴影下已久的，他的剑士。

船长忽然给予了他的剑士一个不同于平日嬉笑的眼神，凛冽、深邃、磅礴，不经意间沾染着囚牢困兽才有的侵略性与占有欲。不容拒绝，卷携着危险以及无限深情。

索隆终于意识他们都醉了，同样意识模糊、同样意欲过甚。船长向着他的剑士走来，就此沉沦摇曳的大海中央，隐秘地寻求刺激感，发出野兽低劣欢愉的嘶吼，随着海波浮动，在无数次的猛烈撞击下侵占彼此的全部。

将零散爱意做/到尽兴。


End file.
